


Father-Son Time

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Lorna Dane/Marcos Diaz [5]
Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluffy, Marcos is a good dad, awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Lorna leaves Marcos to take care of Jamie for awhile.





	Father-Son Time

"Lorna, John, Clarice and Sonia will go on the mission." Saige said. They needed to go looking for a slightly dangerous Mutant, and The four of them were the only ones who could stop him (Without killing him.) If things went South.

"But I have to stay With Jamie, I've never left him alone for that long." Lorna said. 

"Babe, I could take care of him." Marcos said.

"You've never taken care of him, by yourself, before." She responded.

"He is my son too, I can take care of him." The others started to walk away, knowing this was a private matter.

"Lorna, it's ok." He took her hand and and looked at her.

"Fine."

After an hour of Lorna explaining how to take care of two month old Jamie, she put Jamie to sleep and started to walk away.

"Love you." Lorna said. Marcos kissed her forehead.

"Love you too." She walked away with the others.

Marcos went upstairs to see his baby son, sound asleep, in his Blue-Green crib. "This can't be that hard." He said to himself. Oh how wrong he was.

Jamie woke up about an hour later, screaming and crying, probably wondering where his mommy went. Marcos tried everything to calm him down, he fed him, Burped him, changed him and attempted to rock him to sleep, but no avail. "Shhhh, it's ok. I'm right here." Marcos said, cradling Baby Jamie. He remembered a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him, before he was kicked out. (That sounded less dark in my head.) "ir a dormir, ir a dormir, ir a dormir a mi bebé, ir a dormir, ir a dormir." As He sang, Jamie fell asleep again after that. Lorna got home from her mission, expecting to see a worried Marcos and a crying Jamie, but instead she saw something adorable. Marcos was asleep, on their bed, with Little Jamie, also sleeping, on his chest. Lorna smiled at her son and husband. Life was nice for the Diaz Family. A/N The song Marcos sang was indeed Spanish, and yes I know that song cuz I'm half Spanish. Here is the translation "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little baby, go to sleep, got to sleep." That's probably not the right words, but it's all I remember.


End file.
